


烟吻

by NGAlcohol



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGAlcohol/pseuds/NGAlcohol
Summary: 易虎第一次发现丁蒙涵抽烟是在他们已经很久没有比赛打了的一个晚上。





	烟吻

**Author's Note:**

> -完全捏造，勿上升PLZ  
-Ameng/Jinmu 又名猪村大学生组 斜线前后无意义  
-如题，不会起名，只写了个不浪漫的烟吻

易虎第一次发现丁蒙涵抽烟是在他们已经很久没有比赛打了的一个晚上。

濒临破产的队伍里早在很久之前就已经没有人做过饭了，一群正年轻气盛食量倍增的小伙子们点的外卖盒七零八落的堆在房子里的各个角落。  
易虎半夜被干渴的喉咙逼着从自己的床上爬起来，他摸索着墙壁，瘦长的身影在不开灯的走廊里走过，晃荡着像是个幽灵。他趿拉着拖鞋，站在客厅前抽了抽鼻子。  
空气中隔夜的黄焖鸡加烧烤混在一起，味道油腻的让他有些想吐。

就着有些昏暗的电脑光和手机光摸索了半天，易虎终于在阳台门前的一堆瓶瓶罐罐里找到瓶还没开封的矿泉水，咕咚咕咚的一口灌下去，空气中的油腻和喉咙里的干渴被清凉的水驱散，从醒来时就一直反胃干呕的感觉这才终于有所缓解。还没等他长舒一口气，就被眼神余光瞥到的阳台角落里一个黑漆漆的身影吓了一跳。  
“草。”  
他骂了一声，脚下没注意踢倒了不知道谁放的一罐啤酒。高筒的听装没有喝完，一股脑地全都浇在了他的拖鞋上。一阵连环的动作，堆好的瓶瓶罐罐散了一地发出叮叮咚咚的声音。  
而那个黑影大概也被这里的动静所惊动，转过身回头看了眼后打开了关着的阳台门。

感谢秋季无云的月光，易虎得以看清那个黑漆漆的身影原来是丁蒙涵。

他悄悄的呼了口气，心有余悸的拍了拍胸口。就在刚刚一瞬间，易虎脑中已经闪过好几个接下来的发展是要报警的画面，过速的心脏把本就没剩多少的瞌睡驱散了个干净。  
“你半夜不睡觉在这里干嘛？吓人一跳。”  
丁蒙涵没看他也没有回话。他松开把着的阳台门，侧了侧身留给易虎进来的地方，自己转身又回到了刚才站着的位置。易虎嗅到空气中还没消散干净的烟味，仔细观察这才发现他的另一只手里还夹着一只点燃的香烟，低头往地上一看，他看到了一地的烟头。  
“你他妈这是抽了多少啊？”  
易虎皱了皱眉。他对丁蒙涵突然出现得老烟枪行为感到了不解和惊讶。  
尽管抽烟喝酒烫头向来是这群压力过大的青少年们常常在做的事情，他也偶尔会在摄像头看不到的角落里点上一两根。但是这么凶狠得情况着实少见，更好像和丁蒙涵这个从部队里出来的好好先生极其无关。  
“不到一盒。”  
丁蒙涵从旁边的箱子上拿起烟盒看了一眼，原本满满当当的盒子里只剩下三两根，随着他的动作晃荡出闷闷的撞击声音。  
“你这是要自杀吗？”  
“你才自杀，傻逼。”  
易虎没头没脑的疑问毫无意外的得到了丁蒙涵一个白眼。他深吸了一口手里的烟，淡灰色的薄雾在秋季的夜晚里格外明显。  
一阵秋风吹过，吹散了烟气的同时也吹过强行被充作睡衣的单薄T恤，易虎抖了一下，他搓了搓胳膊上立起的汗毛和鸡皮疙瘩，在冷风中打了个冷颤。没等他出声抱怨，一件带着烟味的运动外套罩在了他的头上。  
“进屋呆着去。”  
丁蒙涵说，看着窗外的眼神透露出不愿意说出的些许疲惫。  
“屋里都是外卖味儿，没好到哪去。在这儿还能陪陪你。”  
易虎也靠在了栏杆上，顺着丁蒙涵的视线看向外面。  
绿化得一般的绿化带里树林稀稀落落的，完全起不到什么隔绝的作用，不远处的几栋居民楼里灯光影绰，与身后只有电脑屏幕闪着光的清冷室内相比，仿佛是两个世界。  
尽管两人之间没有什么推心置腹的对话，但是忽然间，易虎理解了丁蒙涵在想什么。  
他有些烦心的抓了抓自己睡成一团的头发，想了想后抬起一只手搂过了丁蒙涵的肩膀。另一只手从他手里拿过那支被吸了一半的烟，自己吸了一口。  
丁蒙涵这才转头看着他，两人的目光交汇，有多少想说的话在这一瞬间都失去了它的作用。他叹了口气，放任自己靠在了易虎的肩膀上。

“还有明天呢。”  
易虎对丁蒙涵说。  
少年的体温像他的心一样灼热，在这个就快要一无所有的寒冷秋风中依旧顽强地宣示着自己的存在。  
“傻狗就是烦恼少。“  
丁蒙涵小声的嘟囔了一句，没有刻意掩饰的声音足够被近距离的易虎听得个一清二楚。  
“你骂我。“  
易虎的声音有点委屈。  
“没，是夸你。“  
一晚上板着脸的丁蒙涵终于的笑出了声，秋日的凉风借机呛入喉咙，让他扶着阳台咳嗽起来。  
易虎急忙放手下来给他拍背顺气。没注意的另一只手里的烟灰抖到了脚背上，烫的他一个跳脚。  
“卧槽！“  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……“  
“阿蒙！“  
面对着眼泪都快要笑出来的丁蒙涵。易虎想了想，偷偷地嘿嘿一笑，就着手里快要燃没了的半截烟深深的吸了一口，没有过肺也没有吐出来，鼓鼓的脸颊里含着烟气。  
他把烟头扔到了在地上几脚踩灭，伸手扣住了没有防备的丁蒙涵的脑袋，对准对方就吻了下去。  
丁蒙涵一瞬间睁大了眼睛，没有反抗的被对方顺着惊讶的表情撬开了微涨的唇舌，苦涩的烟草味道在两人嘴里流动，从一个口腔传到另一个人的口腔，再在舌头的交缠中从嘴角溢出，飘向他们头顶的空气中，模糊了两人的视线。  
熟悉的节奏和感觉让两人不约而同的闭上了眼睛，主动权在他们的亲吻动作中来回反复几度易手。易虎的舌尖能触碰到丁蒙涵口腔上被烟草灼起的水泡，而丁蒙涵的嘴唇也在这个热烈的撕吻中摩擦过易虎的尖牙。直到那一口烟气彻底消散在唇齿间，这个吻才停了下来。  
“亲一口，不想那些了。“  
易虎说。  
“想睡就睡，不想睡就打游戏，不想打游戏我们可以出门吃东西、看电影或者干脆滚在床上做爱。我们一起找队伍，找比赛，找机会，还不到结束的时候，我们还有很多未来，还有很多明天。“  
没有什么浪漫细胞的家伙在这一刻把自己的情商和智商发挥到了十成十，情话能力为零的人无意间打出一击直球，脑海中被以前看过的一些乱七八糟的小说塞满，不爱读书知识匮乏的他语无伦次地也讲不出什么哲学深刻的大道理，只是觉得这么做是他想的，也是对方需要的。  
丁蒙涵没有回话，只是用力的抱紧他，顺势就着身高差把脸埋进了他的脖颈。  
易虎猜他大概是笑了。贴近的胸腔里传来嗡鸣的震动，灼热的呼吸有些痒痒的打在了他颈侧的皮肤上。  
“还有明天呢。“  
他又重复了一次。沉默了半晌后终于得到了丁蒙涵带着笑容的回应。  
“嗯。“  
丁蒙涵松开了易虎，一宿没睡的困意涌上心头，他小小的打了个哈欠。易虎顺手拉开了阳台的门，一地的烟头被他踢在角落，心里规划着等醒来再去收拾这些有的没的，两人一前一后地走进了客厅。

朝阳这时候恰好升起。  
金色的阳光将一切镀上了橙色，连幽蓝色的电脑灯都变得温暖了起来。

饭桌上的小龙虾油光水滑，咔嚓咔嚓的剥皮声被一阵电话铃声打断。易虎从门外走了进来，晃着手机看向丁蒙涵。  
“走啊，一起试训去。OWL的队伍。“  
丁蒙涵停下了手，易虎的笑脸忽然放大，趁着他发愣的时候从他的盘子上拿走了丁蒙涵刚剥好的龙虾肉。

“我说过什么来着，‘明天’这就要来了。“


End file.
